On camping vacation
by ReSch27
Summary: A Wheeler and Linka oneshot.


_This is another idea to get Wheeler and Linka together. A short oneshot, that I had in my mind. I guess it's something like a songfic, because…you'll see. I thought it would be nice and maybe hilarious to write out of Linkas sight, so I tried to do so. Hope I have made a acceptable job?! Two songs that I have heard before a few month brought the idea to my mind and I'm glad that I could finally finish it and now share with you. Hope you enjoy it. _

Oh, and Captain Planet is not my own!

**On camping vacation**

„You can't be serious? You want to go on vacation into the woods?" asked Wheeler shocked."Why not Coney Island or for my part also Disney world? Why can't we rent a bungalow somewhere?"

"You're only so angry because you have to do it without your computer games and your fast food for one week", replied I.

"Yeah and the fact, that you want to sleep at the ground with all of this vermins and far away of any civilisation."

"We have camped before."

"Yeah, because it was our Job, but now you want to do it voluntary!"

"Calm down Wheeler. I bet you will enjoy it."

"Only, if you take care of me", replied he with a mischievous grin and waggled with his brows. He behaved so childish sometimes! Would I have known what impended to me, I would have looked at Gi at this moment and I'm sure I had detected this blaze in her eyes, what appeared ever if she concoct a new idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn", grumbled Gi at the luggage compartment of the Geo-cruiser and we all turned towards her with surprise."Who was responsible for the tents?" asked she then.

"If my memory serves me right it was you", replied Wheeler.

"Oh…then...I have miscounted it at this hectiness." Somewhat with her embarrassment was wrong.

"Where is the problem Gi?" asked I so.

"We have not enough tents. One is missing."

"Then we have to amend the division", said Kwame shrugging.

"What want you to amend? We are three boys and three girls", said Gi's canadian friend Renée, who had promised us a whole week of survival-adventure vacation.

"I'd be glad to share a tent with you Babe", said Wheeler now grinning and laid an arm around my waist. What a coincidence, that we had at home clarified that I and Wheeler should have a tent for any of us alone and now one was missing. Very good arranged Gi!

"And who says, that I want that?!"

"It seems that you have no other choice", said Gi and could hardly prevent a grin."Or would you want to share a tent with Wheeler Renèe?" asked she her friend, who had not hidden her interest for Wheeler since we have picked her up; and now too she eyed him and seemed to take it into account. I had could bang her to the moon right now…Was I jealous? Aww nyet, why should I?! But I didn't had to give her the opportunity to take advantage of him, did I?!

"Okay, okay", I yielded so."But if you can't behave yourself you will sleep outside with the vermins."

"Great, then this problem is solved", said Gi happy and devoted her energy at once to the luggage, as I shot a icy glare at her – for me it was a little too much of satisfaction in her voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a brilliant achievement Gi, congratulations", murmured I to my best friend _so far_ at the evening on the campfire.

"I don't know what you mean." Bozh moy, how could someone acting like the innocent in person?!

"Your scene a short while ago at the Geo-cruiser and the accidental forgotten fourth tent. I know, that you don't have forgotten it."

"I have…"

"WOW!" murmured Renée at this moment and interrupted Gi with it. Our eyes followed her gaze and we saw Wheeler with a few fishes coming up to us. At the first sight it was nothing unusual at him, what would explain why Renée stared at him, but then I saw it too and I had to avert my caze from him blushing.

"Hey girls, I bring you the dinner", said Wheeler, as he sat down next to us and laid the fishes on a sheet.

"This is a slender yield", said Gi, who was the only one of us, who was not bewildered because of his sight."Ma-Ti's proved and traditional kind of fishing is not so good, is it?"

"I have no patience for that, Kwame did it well and Ma-Ti is swear like a trooper because of the little fish stock", explained he with a grin.

"Of course, the little fish stock", replied Gi and rolled her eyes. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see that Wheeler was darting a glance at me and Renée.

"Hey Babe, everything okay with you?"

"Da, sure. Everything is all right", murmured I without looking up."But I would be very thankful, if you could put on something."

"Huh? Why? I'm not naked."

"But it almost looks that way. Since when do you wear…such a thing?" Bozh moy, he looks so damn great, too good, first of all into this tight pants. I felt physical attracted by him since a too long time and this made it not much easier for me.

"What? Pants?" asked he with surprise and looked down at himself."Since I had exchanged my large trousers for Jeans, so a few years. It's more comfortable and I have no shorts with me, because nobody has told me of the lake. Hey, neither do I look away if you hop in your bikini at the beach."

"Nyet, of course not", replied I sarcastically."And I don't _hop_!"

"If you mean…", said he with a mischievous grin – I knew exactly about what he was talking – typical Wheeler!"Then I will do you that favour", said he then and disappeared eventually in our tent to change his clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bozh moy Yankee. Do you make it with intention?!" asked I blushing and averted my gaze. He had waited outside of the tent until I was ready and lay into my sleeping bag, before he was stepping in and had changed his own clothes – I had not trust that he had so much defency. He was slipping into his own sleeping bag as I took a quick glance at him. He wore again only his pants – blue ones at this time, experienced I _casually_. It was frightening enough how much I felt attracted of him, there he also had not to present himself so in front of me into this pants, who revealed more to my imagination as it hide.

"What do you speak from?"

"You have not even shorts with you to sleep in? Do you were privy to Gi's plan?" A thought, what flashed but now through my mind.

"What plan do you mean?!"

"That we would share a tent. Admit it, that you knew it, or else you would never wear such…things!"

"Babe, I don't knew it and if I would have, I had surely thought at it, that I would have took along shorts to wear for swimming and sleeping in. If it would be my intention to show you myself like that, I would have had thousands chances at hope island. I know exactly how much it's upset you", replied he and shook his pillow.

"What do you mean by this?"

"Nothing," said he and I could see, that he looked thoughtful at something in his hand.

"Do you mean I'm prudish?!" How good that he couldn't see my thoughts, because then he would never say such a thing again.

"Obviously you're not", replied he growling.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This one is fallen out of your bag", said he and gave a small parce of tablets to me.

"You're annoyed that something of my things lay by yours?" I did as I were surprised and hoped that he didn't knew what this pills were.

"I know what pills that are. I'm not that dump like you think Linka. People take them to make love."

"You're jealous, because you think that I would…only because I take the pill?!" Should I laugh or cry about that?"Have you ever noticed that it is for women problems too? The thing with the prevention is only a nice side effect." His train of thoughts was so hilarious, that I didn't could stop myself from saying that, and he really was been taken in.

"Yeah, sure. A _very nice_ side effect. So it's really true, that you need it for that too."

"Da." This was my revenge to him, for thinking that of me – but at the next moment I felt sorry about that, because a hurt expression flitted about his face."Maybe sometimes, but not now", I added in accordance with the truth.

"What does that mean?"

"That I don't have anything with any guy. And you would know that too, if you would more think sometimes. When have I the opportunity to leave hope island alone?!"

He looked at me in silence and it seemed as he would seriously think about my reply.

"I'm sorry Babe. You're right. I have not thought, as usual."

"Da, as usual", replied I."Good night Yankee", said I and turned to the other side, so that he could look at my back.

"Babe?" asked he hesitantly after a short minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you really plan to make…_it_?"

"You can't plan such a thing Yankee, it happens sometimes with the right one. Now sleep Wheeler", said I and put off the light

I could feel his look at me, before I could hear how he laid down. If he would found sleep, after this conversation had stirred him up and surely much more questions posed for him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up by the singing of the birds and noticed in surprise that I hadn't slept so well since a long time, like this night. Was the vacation really so good to me?

I opened my eyes and looked at Wheelers face next to my own. He slept still deeply, but he had a small smile on his face. Now his arm was aware to me, who he had laid around me and it felt so well to be so close to him.

Normally I found no rest if I was awoken, but now I closed my eyes again and wished that I could lie in his arms the whole day – it would be no problem by Wheeler, where he slept all day if you let him.

I was dozing as Wheeler woke up and pulled slowly his arm away. As he had himself new postured, obviously to sleep again, I opened my eyes and caught him how he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanted to wake you up."

"You don't have", said I with a smile – like all the times I thought it would be better to feign that I don't had noticed anything."Good morning."

"Good morning", replied he smiling as the zipper of the tent was unzipping.

"Good morning you two", squalled Gi happily and made then a grimace. Obviously she had expected to see us not into our own sleeping bags and with a short distance between us."Have you slept well?"

"Yeah, until you was coming in", replied Wheeler.

"We are awake since a few minutes", said I and took a quick, evil glance at him.

"To have a little guilty conscience can't harm her." He's right with that.

"To make me a guilty conscience because of interrupting you, you have to make _other_ things. But I wanted to say that breakfast is ready soon."

"What time is it?"

"Almost half past nine."

"Bozh moy", replied I with surprise, as Wheeler climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"Calm down Babe. We're on vacation." He could not know that my reaction was not because of the time.

Wheeler left to go to swim into the lake, during I wondered how much weak-willed I was at morning. If Gi would not be there I would have hard to fight with myself to didn't grap him and…

"So, nothing happens?" pulled Gi me out of my thoughts, as Wheeler was gone.

"Absolutely nothing and now, mind your own business Gi. I want to change my clothes."

"Well, we have still six days before us", replied she optimistically and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you up to Renée?" asked Gi her friend, as she came back to the campfire with a guitar, where we all still sat after the dinner.

"To an real camping vacation belonged nice campfire music", replied she with a grin and Wheeler rolled his eyes.

"But you don't want to play such things like country, do you?!"

"Why not?!" asked she and started with playing Country Roads. We all sung along – because of Wheeler of course. We sang one song after the next, but no one of this was good enough for Weehler to join us.

"Aww Wheeler, don't be such an sourpuss. Normally you go for any nonsense", said I as the last song ended.

"That is so childish. That have we done before ten years into the tent camp."

"Aww, and normally you're auch an adult, right?" said Gi with a grin.

"You were into a tent camp? Like in the movies?" asked I with surprise. I had ever thought that he had seen his first right forest as he was already a Planeteer – serously, he is a New Yorker!

"Sure, with all the frills. I was a pathfinder too, but they thrown me out as the sale of cookies drastically sagged", replied he with a grin.

"Why I'm still surprised about you?!"

"Maybe because I'm a admirable guy?!" Da, you are.

"In your dreams, Yankee!" And in my too.

"Hey Wheeler, shall I teach you to play the guitar? Women love men, who can sing them a love song", said Renée, who sat next to him and moved directly closer to him. Argh…

Wheeler looked at me thoughtfully and it seemed as he would fight with himself. Surely he thought at this moment, if he should turn his attention to Renée, who surely not repelled him, like I did always – and I don't even know why I did this.

"May I?" asked he and Renée shrugged, before she gave the guitar to him.

He stroked above the strings, before he twing at each one.

"Good Yankee. You already knows the scale." He looked at me with a icy glare – why I have to be so ugly every time?

But suddenly he began to play, and it was not what I've expected. His fingers moved like they would have never done anything else and every tone was right – he could play; in all these years he had made us believe that he was unmusical, but he could play the guitar like a young god.

_There you are with your perfect way - _Huh?! He sang? Bozh moy and how!

_You've got that little shine in your eyes - _What for a voice!

_To hear one word would make my day - _And he looked the whole time into my eyes.

_But there is no room for me in your life - _No doubt anymore, that he really meant me.

_Oh you've got me down on my knees_ - and he meant any word, what he was singing.

_Oh and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be - _Da, me too.

_But you won't give us a try - _Aww Yankee, you've no idea.

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_ - Of course!

_Cause I need you now - _Oh you sweet Yankee.

_I try to move on but your perfect way - _What?!

_Has got this little child asking why_

_But this world keeps spinning_

_As my heart stops beating_

_Is there still no room inside - _How could you…

_Oh you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be_

_But you won't give us a try._

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_

_Cause I need you now_

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you hold me_

_Would you stay forever_

_Or just leave me here to drown_

I knew this song. It was one of a band, but I knew that he meant any word too. I felt like he had urged and criticized me once more, and this in front of the others, it was so much unpleasantly.

He gave the guitar back to Renée, before he stood up.

"I'll go and collect more firewood", murmured he and disappeared, during all eyes turned to me.

"What?!" said I snappish."Shall I now warble a song too?"

"I think it's enough if you would follow him", said Gi shrugging.

"Yeah, and above all to speak with him and not to argue", said Ma-Ti.

"I don't will make a fool of myself, only because he did it", replied I, before I stood up and went into my tent, during Renée played a new song.

I listened this song to the end. It was Not that different by Colin Raye – I knew it too good, because Wheeler had played it conscious on his hi-fi equipment, and we had a really bad dispute, because I felt for the first time urged and misunderstood of him.

As Renèe played another song I took heart – it couldn't go on like that. What Wheeler had done was such a sweet gesture and I loved him so much. I didn't wanted to fight against it and I couldn't did it. During he had sung this song I figured out that he would get the stars from the sky for me – and only for me – if he could do this; and that was everything what I had to know. I thought for a short time what I should do now, but then I got my Music Player out of my bag to search a certain song. If Wheeler were able to tell his feelings with a song, I could do that more than ever – but I didn't want to sing nevertheless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler discarded the firewood next to the fire, before he looked around with surprise.

"Where is Linka?"

"She had said that she want to go for a swim. I shall say you that you have imperatively to look at something in your tent", replied Gi.

Bewildered he went on his way. She had certainly thrown his things out of the tent, thought he; but as he reached it he couldn't see anything. Maybe she had sinks it into the lake or blown to the trees? He couldn't resist and looked up. Nothing.

He shrugged , before he opened the tent and made light with his ring. On his pillow lay a music-player – Linka's music-player. He took it and saw that there was a song on the display on break. If she wanted that he listened it? So he did it.

It has hardly ended, as he put away the music-player and jumped up. He had to find Linka, while she was alone. They had to talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had waited at the bank, but finally I was go to swim, as he didn't come. As I was at my way back to the bank I could see him eventually stand on the bank in front of me. He looked so great into the moonlight. What would he say? What did he thought?

"Hey", said he only, as I paused a few metres before the bank.

"Hey", said I embarrassed – why was I at once so shyly?"Do you feel like keep my company?" asked I then and I have almost to laugh, because he had nodded and undressed himself to his pants so quickly. He dived under, hardly that he was into the water, only to surface in front of me. Fortunately I could stand on this spot, because his wet sight into the moonlight was breath-taking and I forgot to move me.

"Were you in the…"

"In the tent? Yeah. Your music-player lay on my pillow."

"I know."

"So I should listen to it?"

"You have not?!"

"Sure and the first song was not so bad", replied he with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and had to clench my teeth, to prevent that I didn't go up the wall. I would have had to know that he didn't thought so far, that I wanted to tell him something with it. As I wanted to answer him he laid his hands on my hips and pulled me at him. With surprise I looked into his eyes and I forgot at once, what I had wanted to say. He had it savvied.

"This is a nice way to tell me how you feel."

"Nice?!" asked I bewildered, schould I laugh or cry?"Your way was not so bad too."

"To make a fool of myself is not so bad?"

"Don't talk like that. Your voice is wonderful and you're not a fool!"

"No, luckily not", replied he with a grin and kissed me. I stroked with my hands up on his chest and buried them into his hair. As our lips parted, we both breathed heavy and as I laid again my hands on his chest I could feel his heart was racing, like my heart too.

He stroked with one hand above my cheek, during he looked at me as he was dreaming and that let me laugh.

"What's up with you Yankee?"

"I can't believe it. It's…Wow, you really like me."

"I don't like you Yankee. I love you", I corrected him and he kissed me again passionately.

"I love you too, such a long time", whispered he then at my lips and captured them, before I could reply something.

I would have never thought that it would be like that. Only to kiss him was wonderful and it put me into such an inebriation, that my legs were weakly, in my stomach fluttered butterflies and my blood seemed to stream like fire through my veins. How had it to be if we…

My hands found the way down to his hips and slipped under the waistband of his pants, but he recoiled.

"What are you up to Babe?" asked he with surprise.

"How do it look like? I want to be…together with you."

"Here?"

"The others are on the other side of the lake. I would have never thought, that it would bother you."

"No, it bothers me not, but it is…Babe, yesterday you have told me, that you want to do it sometimes…with the right one…" I laid a finger on his lips, because I knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"You're the right one Yankee, the only one", replied I and I kissed him, to convince him of the truth of my words – it worked.

"I only have thought that…"

"Bozh moy Yankee. Leave the thinking to the horses, they have a bigger head." Normally he was not a friend of great words and now he couldn't hold his tongue?! How could one men alone be so frustr… - he kissed me, as he wanted to let me everything forget, it worked.

He took me on his strong arms and carried me a few metres into the forest, incessant busy with covering my lips, cheek and neck with tender kisses, and I couldn't resist and did the same to him. He laid me down onto a with moss cushioned spot and now he began to give me the indescribably and unforgettable night of my life – the first of many more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I opened my eyes I lay in Wheelers arms and listened to the singing of the birds. Was everything only a dream? I looked around, saw our sleeping bags, who laid spread out on us, and the towels into the corner of the tent. Wheelers hand laid suddenly under my chin and he turned my head to him, therewith he could kiss me. It wasn't a dream!

"Good morning Babe."

"Good morning Yankee."

I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes again.

"What is in your mind?" asked he then quietly and kissed me on my hair.

"I was afraid for one moment that everything was a dream."

"It's a dream Babe. A dream, who is coming true." I could hear the smile in his voice, but I was too tired, to move and kiss him. We have spent almost the whole night into the forest, we had dressed us and sneaked back into the early morning hours, after a short but ardently bath into the lake. But Wheeler turned my head again that I could see him into the eyes and he kissed me again.

"I love you", murmured he then on my lips.

"And I love you."

"Okay, now I have a guilty conscience." Gi's voice at the entry of the tent torn us apart and we looked at her bewildered, because she squatted there with a wide grin – nothing to see of the guilty conscience."So, have you slept well?" I didn't liked this offensive tone in her voice and the triumphantly view on her face.

"Mind your own business Gi", said Wheeler grumpy, turned to his side and buried his face on my neck.

"Whatever. I only wanted to say that the breakfast is ready and I wanted to see if everything is all right with you. We have heard last night strange noises and Renée thought it could be a rabid animal, but it was too far away and quiet as that she could say more. It seems that you didn't have met it?" asked she serious.

"No," said Wheeler, during I tried to hide my blazing red face inconspicuously on his shoulder."We will come when we are ready."

"Take your time." I heard how Gi closed the zipper, as Wheeler bent above me and grinned at me unbelievable mischievous.

"It would be better if I go to a Doc and pick up a rabies vaccination, only to be on the safe side, huh?"

"You can be such an idiot." I slapped him angry at the arm."Just fancy, if Gi comprehended that we…Bozh moy, it's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about that. If she had savvied it, she had said something, you know her. You should rather worry about how you want to prevent that the others will at the next half hour charging our tent, because they think that this rabid animal is here with us." His grin was so offensive and seductive that I had to smile too. I shivered as his lips wandered above my neck.

"They can think whatever they want! I don't care," was the only thing what I could sighing, before I captured his lips.

_So this is it. The first song is Boyce Avenue 'If I could change your mind'. The second song, which only Wheeler could hear (I wanted to make you nosy at it, have I?!) is Monrose 'What you don't know'. I guess the last is a german band, but if you want to know it, as usual, look at Youtube :-) _


End file.
